Toujours ensemble
by klaine2752
Summary: Blaine et Kurt sont en couple, Kurt est chef d'entreprise, Blaine médecin. Un jour quand Kurt arriva aux urgences la vie de Kurt et Blaine bascula. Klaine.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction, il s'agit d'une fic Klaine voici les bases de l'histoire:**

**Kurt et Blaine sont en couple depuis 12 ans, (ils se sont mis ensemble à 16 ans) il n'y a jamais eu de rupture, Blaine n'a pas trompé Kurt. Ils se sont mariés i ans, ils ont donc tous les deux 28 ans. **

**Kurt est chef d'entreprise, il a sa propre marque de vêtements H&A qui fonctionne extrêmement bien toutes les plus grandes stars s'arrachent ses créations, et de temps à autre il joue dans des films à succès.**

**Blaine de son côté est devenue médecin, il n'a plus contacte avec ses parents, mais il voie très régulièrement Cooper.**

**Ils ont une très bonne situation, ils sont propriétaires, ils vivent à New York. Sam est le meilleur ami de Blaine et Mercedes est la meilleure amie de Kurt.**

**! Il y aura la mention de Finn et Puck.**

* * *

Il était 6 heures du matin quand le réveil sonna et réveilla les deux hommes. Kurt se leva immédiatement pour commencer à se préparer pour partir à son bureau.

Il était très fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, son entreprise fonctionnait merveilleusement bien, il avait décidé de lancer sa propre marque de vêtements que Kurt a appelé H&A (initiales de son nom de famille Hummel-Anderson). Blaine de son côté a surpris tout le monde en voulant devenir médecin, mais il avait continué dans son idée et avait réussi haut la main. Depuis il est devenu un très grand médecin et il était souvent invité dans des émissions pour faire de la prévention. Kurt était extrêmement fier de lui, et inversement, Blaine était très fier de Kurt. Ils se sont donc installés à New York dans un très beau duplex. Ils n'avaient toujours pas d'enfant parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils voulaient adopter ou prendre une mère porteuse, mais ils avaient ce désir profond de devenir parent ensemble. De leur côté Burt et Carole avaient décidé de s'installer à New York pour être plus proche de Kurt et Blaine depuis le décès de Finn. Burt faisait toujours partie du Congrès et Carole avait pris la décision d'arrêter de travailler puisque le salaire de Burt leur suffisait et elle voulait prendre soin de ses garçons. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de travailler quelques heures dans le même hôpital que Blaine.

Tandis que Kurt était dans la salle de bain en train de prendre sa douche, Blaine s'était retourné dans le lit et avait pris l'oreiller de Kurt et le serra contre lui avec un petit sourire, il n'était pas du genre à se lever facilement contrairement à son mari. Finalement au bout de 20 minutes Blaine se leva et commença à se préparer, puis il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner et celui de Kurt. Ce dernier arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il l'embrassa et s'installa autour de l'îlot de la cuisine en face de Blaine.

"-Alors, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui? Demanda Kurt.

\- Je suis aux urgences aujourd'hui, je remplace Mike parce que Tina vient d'accoucher. Répondit Blaine.

\- Ah, c'est cool... Kurt baissa la tête pour regarder son assiette et pour fuir le regard de son mari, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il souffrait de ne pas encore avoir d'enfant, mais il ne savait pas comment en parler à Blaine.

\- Ça ne va pas mon amour? Questionna Blaine en le regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Si si t'inquiète... C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, je peux t'ausculter si tu veux, passe aux urgences ce soir et je vais...

\- Blaine calme toi, tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail, rassures-toi. Blaine avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiéter pour tout dès que Kurt n'allait pas bien, ce qui énerva légèrement ce-dernier.

\- Si tu le dis... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

\- Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais parfaitement bien, bon, il faut que j'y aille, Kurt se dirigea vers Blaine et l'embrassa longuement et se dirigea vers la porte, prend sa veste et vérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Blaine l'avait suivi et le regarda partir.

\- Bon, j'y vais, on se voit ce soir, je t'aime. Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, à ce soir."

La journée passa normalement, entre prise de sang et radio pour Blaine, et entre deux croquis pour Kurt. Vers 16 heures alors que Kurt était en réunion avec Quinn et ses employés, il ne se sentit pas bien, il était debout en train de présenter ses nouveaux modèles quand il se prit la tête entre ses mains et il s'écroula d'un coup. Quinn se leva immédiatement et se précipita vers Kurt.

"- KURTTT... Cria Quinn, Kurt tu m'entends, Kurt, Kurt... Quinn demanda en tapant sur ses joues. Appelez les pompiers. Dit-elle en se tournant vers ses collègues.

\- C'est fait, ils arrivent. Dit Zack."

Quelques minutes plus tard les pompiers emmenèrent Kurt sur un brancard accompagné de Quinn, il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, elle réexpliqua donc ce qui s'était passé.

Blaine de son côté était toujours aux urgences, quand il fut appelé pour accueillir quelqu'un que les pompiers emmenaient. Un pompier arriva et tandis le dossier à Blaine:

"- Homme de 28 ans, qui a fait un malaise, il n'a repris connaissance que quelques secondes. Blaine leva alors les yeux et vit Quinn les yeux écarquillaient, il fut surpris de la voir là, alors il regarda qui était dans le brancard et il vit un visage qu'il connaissait comme personne.

\- Kurt, mon amour, il jeta le dossier dans les mains de l'infirmière qui était avec lui et prit immédiatement les mains de Kurt. Mon amour ouvre les yeux...

\- Vous le connaissez monsieur? Demanda l'ambulancier.

\- Oui c'est mon mari, emmené le dans la chambre 208 j'arrive tout de suite. Il se tourna ensuite vers Quinn et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- On était en réunion et je n'ai pas compris il s'est tenu la tête et c'est écroulé d'un seul coup.

\- Okay appelle Burt et Carole je vais m'occuper de lui. Dit Blaine et se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Quand Blaine arriva dans la chambre de Kurt il trouva deux infirmières Santana et Brittany, et son bras droit en tant que médecin Kitty. Ils étaient tous amis dans la vie mais quand ils étaient au travail ils restaient tous professionnels.

\- Alors, Blaine souffla un bon coup il essayait de passer outre son inquiétude. Il a eu des maux de tête, vertige, et malaise.

\- Et tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange en ce moment? Demanda Kitty avec un regard compatissant vers Blaine.

\- Il était fatigué, il avait des nausées, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, je lui ai proposé de venir me voir à l'hôpital pour que je l'ausculte mais vous le connaissez et il déteste quand je cherche toujours la moindre petit chose quand on est à la maison.

\- Vu les symptômes ça peut-être une sclérose en plaques, une tumeur cérébrale ou un neurinome de l'acoustique, sans vouloir te faire peur. Dit doucement Kitty.

\- Je sais, bon vous lui faite une IRM, une ponction lombaire, un scanner, une radiographie de crâne et un bilan complet et je veux avoir rapidement les résultats. Annonça Blaine.

Santana, Brittany et Kitty quittèrent la chambre pour préparer tous les examens, Blaine quand à lui il s'approcha de son mari et il s'assoit au bord du lit en tenant la main de Kurt.

\- Je te promets de trouver ce que tu as et de tout faire pour te guérir, je tiens tellement à toi, je t'aime. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement la joue de Kurt en faisant tout pour retenir ses larmes.

On frappa à la porte, Blaine leur dit d'entrée et vit Burt et Carole entraient avec des mines inquiètent, Carole fit un câlin à Blaine pour essayer de le rassurer et Burt en fit autant. Depuis que ses parents l'ont rejeté Blaine avait été adopté par la famille Hummel, il considérait Burt comme son père et Carole comme sa mère, et s'étaient réciproque, ils considéraient leur beau-fils comme un fils. Blaine leur rapporta tout et il emmena Kurt faire les examens.

Deux heures passèrent et ils avaient enfin les résultats, Blaine se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Kurt pour faire un rapport à Burt et Carole.

\- Bon on a les résultats, ce n'est pas un neurinome, ni une tumeur, ni une sclérose en plaques en gros on ne s'est pas du tout ce qu'il a donc on va lui faire un nouveau bilan complet et on va faire une prise de sang.

Pendant que Blaine parlait, ils entendirent un gémissement venant du lit de Kurt.

\- Kurt, Blaine prit la main de son mari, Kurt si tu m'entends sers ma main. Il sentit un léger pressement Burt était de l'autre côté en tenant la seconde main de son fils. Blaine prit sa lampe de diagnostic et vérifia les yeux de Kurt. Mon amour tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé?

\- Blaine, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- Tu as fait un malaise au bureau, on est en train de chercher ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Je vais bien arrête de chercher des choses, je suis juste fatigué.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger. Bon on va te faire une prise de sang pour voir okay?

\- Si tu veux je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon? Demanda Kurt avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime. Dit Blaine en se pencha pour l'embrasser, je reviens d'accord.

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

A peine passé le pas de la porte, Blaine prépara tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire une prise de sang, il rentra dans la chambre et fit la prise de sang, li se dirigea ensuite vers le laboratoire et leur demanda de faire passer les résultats très rapidement. Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était dans son bureau en train de remplir des papiers Kitty entra.

\- Blaine on a les résultats de la prise de sang de Kurt.

\- Et alors?

\- Regarde par toi-même... En lui donnant les feuilles.

\- ..."

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello voici la suite de l'histoire Toujours ensemble. Pour rappel, Blaine est médecin et Kurt chef d'entreprise dans la mode et il a lancé sa propre marque de vêtements HA. Dans le précédent chapitre Kurt est arrivé aux urgences suite à un malaise lors d'une réunion. Blaine, Kitty, Santana et Brittany s'occupe de lui. Kitty apporta à Blaine les résultats de la prise de sang.**

* * *

Alors que Blaine était dans son bureau en train de remplir des papiers Kitty entra.

"- Blaine on a les résultats de la prise de sang de Kurt.

\- Et alors?

\- Regarde par toi-même... En lui donnant les feuilles.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a forcément une erreur.

\- Il n'y en a pas, je vais te laisser. Puis Kitty quitta le bureau pour que Blaine puisse réfléchir.

De son côté Blaine commença à réfléchir à comment annoncer la situation à Kurt, Burt et Carole. Il repensa aux douze années qui venaient de passer auprès de l'amour de sa vie. Blaine se rappela comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était en train de descendre l'escalier quand il sentit une main sur son bras, il se retourna et il se souviendra toujours de ce moment où il croyait qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Ils se parlèrent pendant plusieurs jours, puis ce fut des semaines et des mois. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient au bord d'un lac perdu de Lima, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe en train de parler quand Blaine se tourna d'un coup, prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Kurt ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Puis une fois que le baiser fut fini, ils exprimèrent chacun leurs sentiments réciproques et Blaine demanda à Kurt d'être son petit ami ce dernier réponda par l'affirmative. Quelques mois plus tard Blaine se fit transférer de Dalton à McKinley pour pouvoir être avec Kurt au quotidien. Ce fut dans cette période-là qu'ils eurent leur première dispute. Cela c'est passé après que Blaine s'en était pris à Sam.

_Flashback:_

_\- Non mais ça ne va pas Blaine, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça? Ils étaient dans la chambre de Kurt le soir même de la dispute._

_\- Il m'a énervé c'est tout, tu n'a pas besoin d'en faire des caisses. _

_\- Tu n'as jamais été violent, je ne te reconnais pas._

_\- Laisse tomber, on se voit demain... Blaine se leva, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte._

_\- Hop, hop, hop tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours._

_\- Il n'y a rien et lâche-moi._

Quelques jours plus tard Kurt apprit que les parents de Blaine le battaient parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas que leur fils soit gay. Malheureusement Kurt l'apprit parce que Blaine avait fini à l'hôpital, il est resté dans le coma pendant une semaine, il a frôlé la mort mais grâce à Cooper qui est arrivé chez ses parents au moment où ils battaient Blaine, il a pu continuer à vivre. Après cela Burt avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Blaine vivre chez ses parents donc il l'a accueilli avec Carole. Quand l'année fut finie Blaine et Kurt partirent à New York, Blaine est allé à la New York University School Of Medicine (NYSOM) grâce à une bourse et il réussit tout du premier coup et maintenant il travaille dans le plus grand hôpital de NY et il était régulièrement invité sur les plateaux de télévision pour parler de la médecine et du livre qu'il avait écrit. Kurt de son côté a été accepté à l'école de mode Fashion Institute Of Technology (FIOT) et tout comme Blaine il réussit tout du premier coup, et maintenant il a créé sa propre marque de mode H&A, et toutes les plus grandes stars s'arrachent ses créations et il avait également participé à plusieurs comédies musicales sur Broadway. Après le décès de Finn, Burt et Carole ont décidé de partir vivre à NY, Burt est toujours sénateur et Carole fait de temps en temps des remplacements à l'hôpital où se trouve Blaine mais la plupart du temps elle s'occupe de ses hommes. Malgré le malheur qu'ils avaient tous vécu, ils pouvaient dire que grâce à l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, ils avaient réussi de nouveau à tous être heureux.

Blaine n'avait plus revu ses parents depuis cet incident et honnêtement il ne leur manquait pas, il voit beaucoup Cooper qui habite près de chez eux. Mais il savait que les résultats qu'il tenait entre ses mains allé changer leur vie.

Blaine retourna dans la chambre où Kurt, Burt et Carole l'attendaient.

\- Hey, j'ai les résultats...

\- Alors qu'est ce que j'ai?"

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre à bientôt.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre de Toujours ensemble.**

* * *

**4 mois plus tard:**

" - Kurt chérie tu es prêt? Demanda Blaine du salon.

\- Oui j'arrive. Kurt arriva en courant, il portait une veste de costume noire, une chemise noire et un jean noir, c'était une tenue classique et très classe pour Kurt, mais aujourd'hui il avait une interview pour la télévision. Kurt va parler de ses prochains projets et il a décidé d'annoncer ce qu'il cachait de plusieurs mois. Blaine avait choisi de l'accompagner pour le soutenir.

Ils partirent en direction des studios de télévision, une fois arrivés, ils furent accueillis par le rédacteur en chef qui les accompagna dans leur loge.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? Tu es prêt à l'annoncer?

\- Bien sûr ça fait quatre mois que j'attends ça, et je sais pertinemment que la nouvelle va se retrouver à la une de tous les magazines demain mais je m'en fiche. Un assistant arriva et demanda à Kurt de le suivre pour aller sur le plateau.

\- Bon courage mon cœur on se voit après je vais rester ici et te regarder à la télé et je vais lire les réactions sur les réseaux sociaux. Je t'aime. Blaine embrassa Kurt puis le laissa partir.

Blaine s'installa sur le canapé de la loge en face de la télévision qui diffusait l'émission en direct dans laquelle Kurt allait participer. Blaine avait un peu peur des réactions qu'ils allaient avoir suite à cette annonce. Il alluma son téléphone et alla sur Twitter pour lire les réactions en direct. Kurt quand à lui arriva à côté du studio ou le présentateur Jimmy Fallon l'attendait.

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir le créateur de mode et le comédien à succès Kurt Hummel-Anderson... Annonça Jimmy Fallon sous les applaudissements du public, Kurt arriva et s'installa sur le fauteuil. Bonjour Kurt comment vas-tu?

\- Très bien, merci de me recevoir ici, je suis très heureux comme à chaque fois.

\- Alors vous êtes venu pour nous présenter vos nouveaux projets et l'on peut dire qu'il y en a beaucoup.

\- Oui effectivement la nouvelle collection H&A sort prochainement et on travaille déjà sur la prochaine qui va être une collection très particulière.

\- En quoi elle va être particulière? Demanda curieusement Jimmy.

\- Pour le savoir il faut que j'annonce quelque chose...

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Il faut revenir quatre mois en arrière...

**4 mois plus tôt:**

_Blaine retourna dans la chambre où Kurt, Burt et Carole l'attendaient. _

_\- Hey, j'ai les résultats..._

_\- Alors qu'est ce que j'ai?_

_\- Je vais chercher une machine et je reviens, quelques secondes plus tard Blaine arriva avec une machine à ultrason. _

_\- Ce n'est pas pour les femmes enceintes normalement? Demanda Kurt d'un œil curieux._

_\- Attend Blaine, c'est ce que je pense? Parla Carole en regardant le bouclé._

_\- Bon, quelqu'un peut dire ce qui se passe. S'énerva Burt. _

_\- La prise de sang de Kurt indique que son taux de BETA-HCG plasmatique est à 100000._

_\- Et? Ça veut dire quoi? Je ne comprend rien, c'est grave? Kurt commença à pleurer._

_\- Mon amour ça veut dire que tu es enceinte. _

_\- Pardon?! C'est une blague? Parce que ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais ce que je ressens à propos des enfants. _

_\- Mon cœur ce n'est pas une blague, je vais juste regarder à combien de semaines tu es. Mais ce n'est pas une blague je te promets on va devenir papas. _

_Blaine versa le gel sur le ventre de Kurt et déplaça le doppler sur son ventre pour regarder leur enfant qui grandit. _

_\- D'après les mesures tu es enceinte d'un mois, le bouclé fit quelques manipulations et le son d'un cœur battant remplit la pièce. Kurt et Burt se mettent à pleurer de joie. _

_\- Mon fils je suis tellement fière de toi, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce petit bout, puis Burt prit Kurt dans ses bras. Félicitations à tous les deux. Après quelques minutes d'embrassade et de joie partagée Burt demanda comment c'était possible qu'un homme puisse tomber enceinte. _

_\- Certains hommes sont porteurs d'un gène qu'on appelle MPREG c'est une abréviation pour dire "mâle pregnant" donc homme enceinte, donc certains hommes naissent avec la possibilité de porter un enfant, ça devient de plus en plus commun. Il y a un gynécologue obstétricien spécialiste à l'hôpital, je vais l'appeler pour qu'il fasse le suivie de ta grossesse._

**Retour au présent:**

\- Que s'est-il passé il y a quatre mois? Demanda Jimmy Fallon.

\- Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital suite à un malaise, c'est Blaine qui m'a soigné...

\- On rappelle que Blaine est votre mari.

\- Oui, nous sommes mariés depuis 6 ans, sourit Kurt, et après de multiples examens le verdict est tombé. Je suis actuellement enceinte de 5 mois.

\- Oh, félicitations donc je me doute un peu pourquoi la collection qui est en travaille va être spéciale.

\- Oui, la collection sur laquelle nous travaillons va porter sur les vêtements de grossesse pour hommes et femmes, car souvent les vêtements sont faits pour que ce soit confortable et pas forcément joli, donc le but va être d'allier les deux, faire des vêtements confortables et adaptés mais que ce soit joli et accessible à tous. Je commence à connaître la galère de pouvoir s'habiller comme l'on veux donc je vais profiter de ma grossesse pour trouver toutes sortes d'idées et de vêtements.

\- Je vous félicite encore pour votre grossesse, j'espère que vous nous donnerez des nouvelles. Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

\- Pas encore, nous allons le savoir dans deux jours.

\- Comment avez-vous réagi suite à cette annonce?

\- Je ne savais même pas que le gène MPREG existait, et donc encore moins que je l'avais. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on pensait avec Blaine à avoir des enfants mais ce qui nous "embêter" le plus c'était les démarches et les personnes qui décident si oui ou non on est apte à avoir un enfant, ce jugement dont ils font part alors qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas. Et avant d'apprendre ma grossesse ça me blessait de plus en plus de ne pas être père et je commençais vraiment à en souffrir, d'ailleurs Blaine ne le sait pas il l'apprend en ce moment dans la loge.

Blaine de son côté était surpris de la révélation que venait de faire Kurt, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir vu les signes de mal-être de son amour.

\- Et comment votre mari Blaine Hummel-Anderson médecin reconnu a réagit à la nouvelle de votre grossesse?

\- C'est lui-même qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle, et je voyais sur son visage qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il m'a raconté comment il avait réagi en voyant les résultats de la prise de sang. Blaine était très surpris mais en même temps il avait hâte de me le dire. C'est une nouvelle page de notre vie à deux qui s'ouvre et nous sommes impatients de savoir ce que cela va nous réserver et je suis déjà empressait de connaître notre enfant.

\- Vous avez des idées de prénoms?

\- Oui, il y en a énormément, nous avons des coups de cœur pour certains prénoms. Sourit Kurt en repensant à leur discussion sur ce sujet.

**2 semaines ****auparavant:**

_\- Blaine chéri tu as des idées de prénoms pour notre bébé?_

_\- Oui, j'ai une idée on peut écrire sur un papier tous les prénoms que nous aimons et après on met en commun._

_\- Super idée, je vais chercher les feuilles, dit Kurt en se levant._

**_Quelques minutes plus tard:_**

_\- J'ai fini, et toi? Demanda Blaine._

_\- Pareil, on échange nos feuilles on en parle après?_

_\- Oui._

_Kurt commença à lire la feuille de Blaine avec les prénoms qu'il avait choisis il y avait:_

**_Garçons:_**

**_Eli_**

**_Elijah_**

**_Devon_**

**_Ethan_**

**_Jace_**

**_Noah_**

**_Mason_**

**_Louis_**

**_Benjamin_**

**_Alexander_**

**_Isaac_**

**_Eliott_**

**_Lenny_**

**_Julian_**

**_Josh_**

**_Shawn_**

**_Joe_**

**_Liam_**

**_Filles:_**

**_Mia_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Romy_**

**_Lana_**

**_Ava_**

**_Eva_**

**_Tessa_**

**_Rose_**

**_Ellie_**

**_Elizabeth_**

**_Hazel_**

**_Haley_**

**_Emma_**

**_Léna_**

**_Candice_**

**_Olivia_**

**_Ella_**

**_Andréa_**

_Blaine de son côté découvrit la liste de Kurt et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient pas mal de prénoms en commun, mais Kurt en avait marqué beaucoup plus que lui:_

**_Garçons:_**

**_Gabriel_**

**_Sasha_**

**_Hugo_**

**_Axel_**

**_Léo_**

**_Adam_**

**_Lucas_**

**_Tom_**

**_Nicolas_**

**_James_**

**_Eli_**

**_Mathis_**

**_Rayan_**

**_Leroy_**

**_Elijah_**

**_Alexander_**

**_Aaron_**

**_Zachary_**

**_Thomas_**

**_Nathaniel_**

**_Devon_**

**_Eliott_**

**_Liam_**

**_Louis_**

**_Filles:_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Léna_**

**_Mia_**

**_Lana_**

**_Ellie_**

**_Eva_**

**_Ava_**

**_Emma_**

**_Ella_**

**_Gabriella_**

**_Julia_**

**_Candice_**

**_Maya_**

**_Angela_**

**_Iris_**

**_Rose_**

**_Zoey_**

**_June_**

**_Grace_**

**_Aurora_**

**_Maddie_**

**_Tess_**

**_Ethel_**

**_Lily_**

_Après que Kurt et Blaine aient lu chacun la liste de l'autre ils décidèrent ensemble des prénoms qu'ils gardent._

_\- Personnellement pour un garçon je garde Eliott, Liam, Eli, Elijah et Devon. Et toi? Demanda Kurt._

_\- Je suis d'accord, pour une fille j'ai un gros coup de cœur pour Léna._

_\- Moi aussi, il est magnifique ce prénom. Donc on garde Léna, Emma, Ellie, Eva, Ava et Charlie. _

_\- Okay parfait, mais si c'est une fille j'aimerais l'appeler Léna, J'ai eu un gros gros coup de cœur. _

_\- On verra à ce moment-là mon amour. Kurt se pencha et embrassa Blaine sur la bouche._

**Retour à l'interview:**

\- Nous avons hâte de connaître tout ça, encore une fois félicitations pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle, nous allons maintenant passer aux questions des téléspectateurs.

Tandis que Kurt était en train de répondre aux questions qui portaient essentiellement sur la nouvelle collection Blaine lisait les réactions à l'annonce de Kurt. La plupart des gens avaient des mots très gentils à leur intention "Trop contente pour eux", "Je suis très heureux pour eux", "Ils le méritent", "Félicitations Kurt et Blaine, très bonne idée la collection pour les hommes et femmes enceintes" ou encore "J'ai très hâte de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon". Mais malheureusement il y avait également des messages moins sympathiques du genre "Ils ne devraient pas garder cet enfant, ce n'est pas naturel...", "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des personnes comme eux existent et qui en plus se reproduisent pauvre enfant. " ou encore "Ces PD me dégoûtent, et ils pensent qu'ils sont normaux...".

Blaine voulait éviter que Kurt voit ces messages, car même si Kurt disait que ça ne lui faisait, Blaine savait que ça le touchait, et il voulait le protéger au maximum et encore plus depuis qu'il portait leur enfant. Ils essayaient d'ignorer ce genre de commentaire mais cela faisait quand même mal. L'émission se termina et Kurt allait bientôt revenir alors il éteint son portable et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, quand Kurt entra ils s'embrassèrent et partirent retourner chez eux.

**Le lendemain:**

Il était 10 heures du matin, Kurt et Blaine étaient en train de regarder la télévision quand le téléphone sonna, Blaine se leva pour répondre.

\- Allo?

\- Blaine... Dit une voix sévère que le bouclé reconnu immédiatement.

\- Papa?! Il était choqué cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé.

\- Je t'appelle car j'ai vu la nouvelle de la grossesse de...l'autre. Annonça Andrew.

\- Alors déjà, il s'appelle Kurt et pas l'autre, j'aimerais que tu le respectes c'est mon mari. S'énerva Blaine, Kurt se retourna choqué du ton de la voix de son mari.

\- Je respecte qui je veux, je n'accepte pas ton choix de vie, et votre changement de vie comme vous dites ce n'est pas naturel.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je vais le dire qu'une fois, je refuse que mon futur petit enfant grandisse auprès de ce HUM HUM, alors je vais te proposer quelque chose et tu n'auras pas le choix de le faire. Tu vas le quitter et kidnapper ton enfant une fois qu'il sera né, et tu vas venir l'élever chez nous à Los Angeles. C'est clair!

\- Jamais, je ne ferais jamais ça.

\- Blaine tu sais que je suis capable de tout et je connais du monde alors réfléchi bien, tu as 24 heures pour me donner ta réponse et si tu ne me rappelle pas, c'est moi qui vais agir et tu sais que ça peut faire très mal. Et Andrew Anderson raccrocha immédiatement sans laisser Blaine dire quelque chose.

Le bouclé remis le téléphone à ça place et se retourna vers Kurt.

\- C'était qui? Demanda innocemment Kurt alors que son mari était en train de réfléchir à une solution. "

* * *

**À bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire Toujours ensemble. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre de Toujours ensemble. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plait. **

* * *

**Le lendemain:**

Kurt se réveilla en colère contre Blaine. Ils se sont disputés hier au sujet du coup de téléphone. Le bouclé ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il passait, dès que Kurt le questionnait à ce sujet-là Blaine s'énervait en disant qu'il ne se passait rien mais le châtain pouvait voir que le bouclé avait un comportement étrange depuis ce fameux appel. Même si Kurt essayait de passer outre parce qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient la deuxième échographie et ils allaient connaître le sexe de leur bébé.

En arrivant dans la cuisine Kurt vit Blaine, ce dernier regarda son mari et partit en direction de leur chambre pour se préparer à partir à l'hôpital. Kurt soupira et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il se prépara un chocolat chaut et prit quelques fruits pour s'apprêter à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son mari. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas ils se le disaient. Mais Kurt avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas s'arranger si aucun des deux ne faisait un pas vers l'autre.

Blaine de son côté était dans la salle de bain en train de finir de se préparer. Depuis la dispute d'hier il réfléchissait à une solution pour ne pas faire ce que son père voulait. Il savait que certaines personnes ne comprendraient pas en lui disant que son père n'allait rien faire parce qu'il n'avait aucun droit, mais le bouclé connaissait mieux que personne son père et il pouvait dire que Andrew Anderson était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins et cela faisait très peur à Blaine. Andrew pourrait tuer Kurt juste pour les empêcher d'être heureux, il pourrait enlever leur enfant une fois née pour éviter que leur bébé grandisse avec deux papas. Seulement le problème c'est que Blaine n'avait aucune solution et il refusait d'en parler à quiconque, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kurt, même si cela le contrariait il profitait de la situation de ne pas parler à Kurt pour se donner le temps de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Mais son père a été clair, si Blaine ne lui téléphonait pas aujourd'hui son père allait passer à l'étape supérieur.

Une fois prêt, il alla vers le salon, salle à manger, cuisine pour prendre son manteau et partir. Il vit Kurt assis à table en train de manger son petit-déjeuner, mais il l'ignora et alla vers la porte d'entrée et partit en direction de la voiture. Même si ça lui faisait mal, parce qu'il n'était jamais parti sans embrasser Kurt, c'était son moyen de prendre de la hauteur pour continuer à réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux. Kurt de son côté attendit que Blaine vienne vers lui, mais au moment où il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermait il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Il décida de ne pas aller au bureau aujourd'hui pour se reposer et attendre le rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Il appela Quinn et lui dit qu'il lui confiait l'entreprise pour la journée. Le châtain repartit se coucher et il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer mais il n'empêcha les larmes de couler.

**Plus tard dans la journée:**

Quand Kurt se réveilla il était bientôt midi, normalement à cette heure-là Blaine l'appelait pour savoir comment il allait mais au vu des tensions Kurt savait que son mari n'allait pas appeler, il s'était endormi à force de pleurer. Son bébé donnait plein de coups de pied, cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que le châtain sentait les petits coups. Kurt décida de sortir de sa chambre et il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter dans la chambre de son futur bébé.

La chambre se trouvait directement sur la droite de l'escalier, pour le moment elle était pratiquement vide, tous les murs étaient blancs, il n'y avait que le dressing encastré, une commode/table à langer et un lit combiné évolutif blanc et bois pout bébé. Kurt avait craqué dessus alors il l'a acheté et Blaine l'avait monté dans la foulée. Ils attendaient de connaître le sexe avant de peindre les murs et de faire la décoration. Le châtain c'est déjà fait plaisir en achetant beaucoup de jouets, des tenues, des pyjamas, des bodies couleur mixte, et, avec Blaine ils ont acheté le doudou, c'était un petit lapin blanc et gris avec un carré qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Kurt avait hâte que son petit bébé arrive. Depuis que Blaine ne lui parlait plus il avait l'impression que plus rien n'allait. Il avait l'impression que son mari s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie-là et qu'il ne l'aimait plus et Kurt se culpabilisait de ça.

Blaine de son côté n'a pas vu la matinée passer, il a passé 3 heures en chirurgie, puis il a eu 5 minutes de pause (la pose durant laquelle il aurait dû appeler Kurt), puis il a enchaîné les auscultations. Midi est arrivé très vite, il avait maintenant une heure et demie de pose. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir à une solution qu'il n'avait toujours pas, mais Blaine ne voulait pas faire ce que son père lui demandait parce qu'il savait que ça allait tuer Kurt de lui prendre son enfant et même sans ça Blaine n'était pas un salaud comme son père. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'il mangeait Blaine entendit son portable sonner, sans regarder de qui il venait il décrocha.

" - Âllo?

\- Blaine, qu'elle est ta décision?

\- Papa?! Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ce que tu me demandes.

\- Bien, comme tu veux, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, à très bientôt... Et sur ce Andrew Anderson raccrocha sans laisser son fils répondre.

\- Eh merde, cria Blaine en jetant ce qu'il avait sous la main. CONNARD... Là c'est vraiment la mouise ce dit le bouclé.

Blaine s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau et soupira. Il entendit des pas frénétiques dans le couloir en direction de son bureau. Il vit Kitty entrait en lui tendant le téléphone.

\- C'est Quinn... Annonça Kitty

Blaine était surpris, Quinn ne l'appelait jamais quand il était à l'hôpital.

\- Quinn, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que les modèles ont été validé, donc tu pourras dire à Kurt que tout est okay...

\- Si tu veux, mais pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas directement?

\- J'essaye de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas. Et je sais que cette après-midi vous allez chez le gynécologue donc si il peux passer après pour tout récupérer se serait géniale.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu peux aller dans son bureau, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'appelles.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant? Kurt m'a dit ce matin qu'il ne venait pas parce qu'il était fatigué.

\- Ah non, je ne savais pas, on va dire qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas entre nous donc ...

\- Ah, mais ça va s'arranger non?!

\- J'espère, on verra bien, c'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment et je ne veux pas que Kurt soit au courant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler quand tu veux et de tout ce que tu veux, je suis là pour écouter.

\- Enfaite je vais te parler de ce qui ne va pas et peut-être que tu vas trouver une solution parce que je suis complètement perdu et j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Dis-moi je vais peut-être pouvoir t'aider.

Blaine lui raconta toute l'histoire avec son père, les appelle et ce qui venait de se passer. Il déballa tout son sac, le bouclé en avait marre de tout garder pour lui. Quinn le laissa parler sans broncher, et une fois que la tirade fut finie elle prit la parole pour dire son ressenti:

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu ne peux pas rester là à attendre que ton père fasse une connerie. Tu peux aller en parler à la police.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, ils vont prendre ma plainte et ils ne vont rien faire, et puis Kurt pourrait en entendre parler et je n'ai pas envie de ça, je veux le protéger un maximum.

\- Comme tu veux mais tu sais quels risques tu encoures en ne faisant rien.

\- Mais j'essaye de faire quelque chose... Cria Blaine.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Je sais, désolé, je dois te laisser je vais partir au cabinet du gynécologue sinon je vais louper le rendez-vous.

\- Okay, tu n'oublieras pas de dire à Kurt de passer.

Blaine raccrocha puis pris sa veste et partit de son bureau en direction de sa voiture, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trajet pour aller au cabinet. Kurt de son côté était déjà arrivé, il espérait que Blaine n'avait pas oublié le rendez-vous. Il avait rempli la feuille habituelle et il attendait actuellement dans la salle et dès qu'une personne passait le pas de la porte il espérait que c'était son mari, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas lui. Son gynécologue arriva, il le suivit dans son bureau, monsieur Thomas posa les questions habituel, pendant tout ce temps le châtain essaya en vain de retenir ses larmes il ne pouvait pas croire que que son mari avait oublié, pour Kurt cela signifiait que Blaine s'en fichait vraiment. Puis ils passèrent à l'échographie, le médecin lui versa le gel puis déposa le doppler dessus, il appuya sur quelques boutons et le son du battement du cœur se fit entendre. lui demanda si Kurt voulait connaître le sexe de son bébé, ce dernier répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Eh bien monsieur Hummel-Anderson vous attendait...

Blaine, lui, était dans sa voiture plongeait dans ses pensées, il n'a pas vu le feu passait au rouge, il n'a pas vu la grosse voiture 4x4 fonçait sur lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit c'est sa voiture se retourner et ses dernières pensées allèrent pour Kurt et son bébé, puis tout devient noir.

Quand Kurt sortit de son rendez-vous il appela son mari mais tomba sur sa messagerie, il était très énervait:

\- Blaine j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas être venue au rendez-vous, je ne te comprends pas en ce moment, tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe parce que je ne supporte plus rien en ce moment, et juste au cas où que ça t'intéresse je connais le sexe de notre futur enfant. Si jamais tu veux le connaître et être là tu vas devoir trouver de bons arguments.

Puis Kurt raccrocha et retourna vers leur appartement. Une fois arrivait dans leur duplex le châtain vit que le téléphone avait plusieurs messages, il trouva cela bizarre donc il posa tout et prit le téléphone pour regarder qui l'avait appelé pendant son absence. Il avait 19 messages de l'hôpital où travaillait Blaine, 22 messages de son père et Carole et 9 de Kitty. Il se demanda ce qui se passait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kurt prit la décision d'appeler son père en premier. Burt décrocha immédiatement et ne laissa pas Kurt parler.

\- Kurt il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à l'hôpital... Dit frénétiquement Burt.

\- Quoi? Papa calme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est Blaine il a eu un accident de voiture...

\- Quoi?! M..Mais... Comment? Pourquoi? Demanda Kurt, les larmes coulant déjà le long de son visage.

\- Kurt vient tout de suite..

\- J'arrive...

Kurt se dépêcha et alla immédiatement à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva il vit son père debout à côté d'un médecin.

\- Papa, comment va Blaine? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

\- Calme-toi kiddo, le stress est mauvais pour le bébé...

\- Monsieur, vous êtes Kurt Hummel-Anderson je présume... Demanda le médecin.

\- Oui, comment va mon mari?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles..."

* * *

**À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
